


Our Little 'Activities'

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, regina is an evil panda, snow found them, typical snow reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dom!Regina sub!Emma </p><p>Regina has some rather *ahem* chilling *ahem* plans for a desperate Emma... at 1 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. do you really need a chapter title?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters etc...

There were so many things about the mayor that sent a rush to her core, her breathy whimpers and needy moans, her taste , her scent, her tight nipples, her eyes, her attitude, just hearing her name was enough to get her heart racing. But those times when Regina got so deliciously predatory, with her pupils blown out, her scarlet painted lips curled into a delightful sneer as she played God. Those were the times when Emma would fall apart completely, eager to do absolutely anything and everything she commanded. And those times were what kept the blonde up at night, well, to be more specific, knuckle-deep inside herself, rolling her clit between arousal-covered fingers, softly whimpering Regina's name. The night in question was no different. The savior had had a long, stressful day, and needed release. So, now Emma had two fingers pounding furiously up her cunt, and a hand over her mouth to keep from moaning. when there was a soft knock at the door. She swiftly (well as swift as you can get at 1:00 at night) pulled up her pants and opened the door, which both the queen and a huge rush of arousal greeted her. And Regina didn't wait for her to welcome her, or even say her name. She dug her fingers into golden curls, brought a stunned, flushed face to her own, and growled "Miss Swan, what have I told you about patience, or must I repeat myself?"

 

Before she could respond, she felt herself being thrown roughly onto the bed. Regina stalked over to her and straddled her hips, leaning over the younger one to bring blood red lips to an ear. "Not one sound out of you, or mommy will know" she hissed. The savior felt long nails push up her shirt and flick over her hard nipples. A sharp intake of breath was barely concealed, and of course the mayor took notice. "Do you want mommy to see me fucking you? Because if I hear one more sound, I can guarantee that Miss Blanchard will know about our little-" she nibbled at an erect bud "-activities." Soft hands tugged down her boy-shorts and dragged her so she was on all fours, her legs off of the mattress, her chest resting on it. A warm tongue traveled down pale arse cheeks, teeth scraped delicately. Then there was nothing. "Miss Swan I expect you to stay put." Came Regina's demand from the kitchen. She returned with a cup of ice. Picking up an ice cube, she trailed in down her ass, to wet the tight entrance. She saw muscles tense and strain, heard the breathing of the woman below her become sharp and fast. "Good girl" she purred maliciously as she brought the rapidly melting ice to a throbbing clit.

 

The strangled whimper she received was so beautiful, and she could tell that it was inevitable, and she almost didn't acknowledge it. Almost. "Oh you naughty girl. I'll give you one more chance." Her words were soft. Almost silent. A tantalizing quiet that was fucking terrifying and perfect. And then the blonde felt it. It was a piercing cold that made her /almost/ hiss in pain. But it was so good. The ice slowly melting inside of her, numbing her and making her shiver, making her ache so much stronger. She bit her lip to keep from gasping, drawing blood. And there was another cube, dancing dangerously around her tighter entrance. Drops of ice cold water dropped from her pussy, down her thighs and into her ass. Her body was shaking in an effort to be good, to not make a sound. When the tip of the ice pushed in, she nearly cried. It hurt like hell. The ice was chilling her whole body, her ass was nearly numb. Then fuck, why did it make her even wetter?

 

Once both of her entrances were full, and leaking droplets of freezing water, the mayor's warm tongue lapped thirstily at the liquid. The hot tongue in contrast with the frozen water shoved inside of her was enough to drive anyone mad. The sheriff writhed and shook, her hand shoved into her mouth so her guttural moans and whimpers were /nearly/ undetectable. The brunette stood, her palm stroking tight ass cheeks lightly. "And if you come, Miss Swan, you **_will_**   be punished."


	2. do you still need a chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a continuation because why not

_**"And if you come, Miss Swan, you will be punished."** _

Emma was quivering with effort to hold in her orgasm. Because the only thing worse than delay was denial, and Regina, with her sinister smirk, would never let her come, if she came before Regina though was the proper time. The ice was gone, but now there was water and arousal dripping down her thighs even more so than before. After (what felt to Emma like a millennium) a couple minutes, Regina returned from wherever she had gone, and what Emma saw made her so much wetter, made it so much harder not to let go. Regina was wearing a deep, blood red lace bra and matching panties, her garters drawing attention from her chest to her legs. The older women bent down and began to crawl onto the bed, brushing her lips scandalously across her cheek, her jaw line. Her tongue slipped out to tease her ear, before she nipped and sucked at her neck. Emma felt a flood of arousal as Regina bit down on her pulse point, making her let out a little needy moan.

Regina left the bed and stood up. She let her pelvic bone press into Emma's swollen ass. Emma yelped loudly when she felt Regina's hand strike her. She felt the delicious sting again . And again. And she continued to do so as Regina brought her fingers to toy with her asshole. But the sheriff wouldn't beg. She wouldn't give in to the insanely beautiful woman striking her. This left Emma in a bad position. If she begged, she could come. If she didn't, she couldn't come until she did beg. She raised her ass higher and bent over lower, silently pleaded to at least get fucked. Regina obliged. Kind of. She slowly entered a finger into Emma's ass, twisting it and thrusting slowly. The blonde gripped the mattress and groaned, earning her a deep bite on her shoulder blade. She hissed and thrust her ass to make the finger inside of her move harder. Emma's body ached, burned. She had never felt this intoxicated by sex, had never tried so hard to be a good girl, to not let herself release.

Her clit throbbed and her arousal-soaked cunt clenched around nothing. And when Regina's finger left her ass to dance around her hard bundle of nerves, Emma broke. She had to beg. If she didn't come soon, she would probably implode. She arched, turned, and looked into Regina's dark hooded eyes, whispering, whimpering "Please, Regina, I need you inside of me. In need you to fuck me so hard. Please, please..." Emma could almost see the sneer pulling at her lips. " Oh my naughty girl." She drew a finger up Emma's slick pussy, never entering. "What dirty things to you think about when you touch yourself?" Emma groaned and murmured "I imaging you fucking me over the desk in your office, four fingers buried deep in my cunt as you tell me what a slut I am" her cheeks burned with embarrassment as Regina purred into her ear "Is that all?" Emma bucked her hips and whined, "and having you ride my face, getting your come all over me." At the end of her sentence, Regina thrust three fingers into her.

Emma let out a weird indescribable noise, trying to muffle a scream. Regina yanked her hair back "Emma" she whispered, a real warning this time. Emma nodded and moved her hips wantonly. The queen thrust in and out of her scorching heat, curling her fingers and flicking her clit. "Come for me, my beautiful girl" she smiled. Finally Emma let go, the heat spreading through her body, making her writhe and buck her hips, her moan the mayor's name in so much pleasure, Regina nearly came. "Emma? Are you okay I heard scr - **OH MY GOD EMMA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!! IS THAT REG - WHAT THE HELL REGINA GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!** " Mary Margaret had obviously heard their, like the brunette had said " little 'activities'". Emma's eyes widened, she leapt onto the bed and pulled up the covers, to mortified to look at either her lover or mother. Regina on the other hand looked directly into Snow's eyes and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them slowly. " **PORRRRNNNN!!!!!**!" Snow screamed and dashed away, leaving Emma with suicidal thoughts and Regina with a look of the upmost smugness.


End file.
